The Love of Spring Cleaning
by Sachi Fuchida
Summary: [A Yukiru OneShot] Spring is upon Yuki, Tohru, Kyo,and Shigure as the teenagers wrap up their midterms. The house is disorganized so Tohru starts to clean. But what happens when a certain nezumi wants to help?


ERROR: It's come to my attention, sadly, that I made a mistake. T-T Yuki and Tohru do hug, but Yuki doesn't transform.I want to keep the story just as fluffy as it is, so I'm goingto leave it this way and say that the curse was broken if no one minds. X3 Sorry for the inconvenience. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...T-T Nor do I own "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

Summary: Spring is upon Yuki, Tohru, Kyo,and Shigure as the teenagers wrap up their midterms. The house is disorganized and dirty since Tohru had been studying, so now Tohru wants to make it up to them by cleaning the whole house! But what will happen when a certain nezumi wants to help?

Pairing: Yuki:Tohru

Author's Ramblings: This is a Yukiru fanfiction, if you couldn't tell already.-heart heart-Warning, it's high on fluff! Of course, that's a good thing. -wink- Anyways, hope you like! Read and Review please.

* * *

THE LOVE OF SPRING CLEANING

IN THE AIR

* * *

**SHIGURE'S HOUSE**

Tohru stumbled down the wooden stairs sleepily, pausing on the second-to-last stair to yawn. Inhaling, she let out something between a sneeze and a yawn, causing her to fall off the step. The brunette squealed as she fell, finally landing on her rear end.

"Oww..." the female murmured quietly, gripping the railing of the stairs to pull herself up. Sneezing once more, Tohru waved a hand in front of her nose. "Oh, its so dirty here!"

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! You didn't notice? When you were so wrapped up in studying, the house became dirty!" A black-haired male appeared by her side as he chuckled.

"G-Gomenasai! I didn't mean to! I'll start to clean up right away!"

"It's alright, Tohru. We lived in worse conditions right?" A smile spread across Shigure's face as he recalled the days before Tohru had moved in. "Ah, those were the days..."

The brunette giggled, but then shook her head vigorously. "No, I'll start today! It's Spring Break, so its the perfect time." Her face held a determined look, as if nothing would stand in her way.

"If you insist, Tohru-kun. I'd hate to see you waste away your break cleaning, but I can't stop you, can I?" the author's grey orbs smiled as he turned around. "I'll be in my office if you need me." Waving a bit, his figure disappeared behind a paper door that slid shut.Tohru's chocolate brown eyes shone brilliantly in excitement.

"I'll start with the kitchen and the dishes," Tohru said aloud, making her way towards the kitchen. Darting back and forth from the sink to clean the dishes and the rice cooker to cook rice, the teenage girl was soon wrapped up in her work. A smile lingered on her face, gracing her features. All the house seemed at calm, though half of the people occupying the house were still asleep. Even so, a peaceful silence fell besides the soft singing from Tohru. The song, "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, changed from an upbeat tempo to a slow rhythm.

A pink tinge appeared on Tohru's cheeks as she realized who popped into her head when she sang this song. _'Don't be silly, Tohru! He doesn't like you!' _The female visibly winced as a lone tear streaked down her face. It was one simple thought, though it hurt to think about nonetheless. She'd had a crush on Yuki since the day she woke up wearing the Prince's clothes. He was so kind, and so gentle; who couldn't love him?

"Honda-san? Are you...crying?" A soft voice floated to her ears, making jump. Turning around, Tohru's eyes fell on a purple-haired young man.

"Y-Yuki-kun! Iie, I'm not crying!" A hand shot up to wipe away what remained of hte single tear, but not before Yuki reached out and held her wrist fast.

"Honda-san...you are crying!" His violet eyes peered into her chocolate ones as his brow furrowed with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, I am fine! Just something in my eye..." she explained lamely.

Yuki smiled teasingly, though said nothing. His smile said everything though. "Ah...really?" His finger gently caressed her cheek, wiping away the tear in a slow motion. His eyes spied a small blush on her cheeks, which fueled his smile and causing him to blush as well. Turning away so she wouldn't notice, he let go of her wrist and glanced around the sink. "Spring cleaning, Honda-san? Can I help?"

"You don't have to! You already helped me study so much for the test, and I wouldn't want to bother you," she gave him a grateful smile. "But if you really want to, Yuki-kun."

"Of course! It'd take too long to clean the whole house by yourself anyways," the Prince smiled warmly at Tohru, brushing away some of her long tresses from her eyes. Leaning forward, he inhaled her scent with a smile. "Don't worry about bothering me, Honda-san. Bother me all you want, alright?" Straightening, he smiled once more at her before turning to dry the dishes.

Tohru flushed crimson red, his words replaying over and over in her mind. His warm breath lingered on her neck before it dissipated. Even so, the tingle down her spine lingered when she started dipping the plates into warm, soapy water and rinsing them with cold water.

O o O o O o O o O o O o

Armed with damp cloths, masks, and trash bags, Tohru and Yuki trooped into Kyo's room. Although Yuki insisted on cleaning the main parts of the house like the bathrooms and living room, Tohru refused and in turn insisted that she clean every room. The Prince, unable to deny her pleading brown eyes, caved.

"Get out of my room, you damn rat!" A tuft of orange stuck out from under the bone white bed sheets, though menacing red eyes could be seen glaring at Yuki the moment they stepped into the room. A great welcome, ne?

"You're just a temporary guest, stupid cat. Don't forget that. Besides, we're cleaning the room." His violet eyes held those of Kyo, although he was the first to break the staring contest. "Honda-san, how about you dust and I'll pick up all the trash?"

She nodded vigorously, sending her long, brown locks bouncing up and down. Yuki smiled warmly, though to himself as he turned his back to pick up pieces of litter around Kyo's room. A muffled growl could be heard from underneath the blankets, though it didn't stay muffled for long. Springing up, Kyo stalked out of the room muttering a string of curse words.

Tohru gave a half-hearted smile as she took the wet cloth and carefully wiping the dust from the bookshelf. Unfortunately, as she folded the towel over once more, the dust set off a sneeze.

"Achoo!" Tohru rubbed her nose, taken by surprise by the sneeze. The female blinked several times to make sure it wasn't her imagination that Yuki was approaching her.

"Honda-san? Are you alright? If you're allergic to the dust, we can switch jobs..." Yuki's voice, filled with worry, seemed slightly on edge.

"I'm fine, Yuki-kun. Don't worry!" Giving him a reassuring smile, she tilted her head. "Are _you_ alright? You look flushed..." Tohru's hand reached out and felt Yuki's forehead which was indeed warm. "Yuki! I think you have a fever!" Pursing her lips, Tohru set down her towel and Yuki down on the bed. "I'll be right back, I'll get some medicine for you!" The female rushed out before Yuki had a chance to protest. In the meanwhile, Yuki heaved a sigh as he fought once more with himself.

_'Oh Kami...she knows. She's going to figure it out..'_

_**'Yes, she's going to figure it out because you're going to tell her!'**_

_'No! She'll revolt...she'll hate me!'_

_**'How do you know? Did she say that?'**_

_'Well, no! But even so...'_

_**'Stop being a wuss. Before long, the baka neko is going to steal her away.'**_

With that, Yuki swallowed nervously, awaiting the moment Tohru would return. He didn't have to wait long, for Tohru burst in with a cup of water in one hand and a box in the other. Setting down the water and the box, she sat beside him.

"I don't think you should help me clean anymore today, Yuki-kun. You're burning up!" Tohru bit her lip in worry as her cool hand rested against Yuki's flushed skin.

"I'm fine, Honda-san...I'm just a bit tired. Can I talk to you about something?"

Tohru blinked once, blinked twice, blinked three times. "Of course, Yuki! You can talk to me about anything," she reassured him with an affectionate smile.

Yuki braced himself for a slap, a string of angry words, or a crying Tohru. Gathering up what courage remained in him, he leaned in beside her ear. In a voice just below a whisper, he breathed it out quickly.

"I love you."

Tohru's eyes widened, her heart stopped, her throat dry. "N-Nani, Yuki-kun? I don't think I heard you correctly.." Now, it was her turn to blush crimson.

Yuki frowned slightly out of impatience. "I love you."

Without waiting for a reply, he took her hand gently yet firmly, and laced it with his. Leaning forward, he lifted his other hand shakily and cupped it against her cheek. His soft, rosy lips melted into hers; Tohru instinctively tensed at the sensation, but relaxed. Her heart, which earlier felt like it had stopped beating, raced. It was pounding aganist her chest so loudly, she was positive that Yuki could hear it. The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck as one of Yuki's hands caressed her cheek and one entangled itself in her hair.

The nezumi soon had the onigiri on his lap as he kissed her thoroughly. Finally letting go, his chest heaved up and down, panting for breath. Tohru smiled, breathing in deeply. A rosy color had suddenly appeared on her cheeks, as well as Yuki's. Yuki continued stroking her cheek lovingly, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Tohru sighed contentedly, resting her head on his chest.

"Yuki-kun..I never told you how I felt..." she murmured softly, lacing her hand with his.

Yuki's eyebrow arched, as he released his grip on her a little. "I thought..." A thought invaded his mind that she would say that she kissed him out of pity. Heart crushed already, he let go of her altogether. Tohru smiled a little, nestling next to him. The nezumi, surprised, found himself hugging her so tightly, he didn't want to let go.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun. I love you too."

"And I you."

With that, their words were sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Author's Ramblings: Omeegee! Is it alright? -worry- I stuffed it with lots of fluff and stuffs, so I hope all you Yuki and Tohru fans like it. X3 Anyways, click teh little button andreview! Thanks! Bai Bai from teh one and only Sachi Fuchida. 


End file.
